Niepubliczny Zakład Psychiatryczny
by Kiliandra
Summary: A co jeśli Hogwart nigdy nie był szkołą dla małoletnich czarodziejów, tylko szpitalem psychiatryczym? Fantazja na temat. Możliwe zaburzenia w chronologii. Raczej luźno powiązane z kanonem.


**Hogwart**

**Niepubliczny zakład psychiatryczny.**

##

Drogi pamiętniku.

Spisuję tu swoje wspomnienia.

Od kilku dni faszerują mnie lekami. Nie wiem ile jeszcze wytrzymam. Boję się, że stracę poczucie rzeczywistości.

Powtarzają mi codziennie, że magia nie istnieje… a przecież jeszcze tydzień temu latałem na miotle. Jeszcze tydzień temu, widziałem jak dyrektor rzuca śmiertelny czar w mojego kolegę. Jeszcze tydzień temu rozmawiałem przez kominek z moim ojcem chrzestnym. A teraz zabronili mi zbliżać się do ognia. Jakbym nie wiedział, że parzy.

Obudziłem się kolejny raz z krzykiem na ustach. Powtarzam im wszystkim od rana, że Cedrik nie żyje. Otwieram oczy i widzę jak upada rażony zielonym światłem. Nie był potrzebny Voldemortowi, więc zginął. Jego zimne oczy, pozbawione wyrazu patrzą na mnie. Coś krępuje moje myśli i dłonie. Widziałem dzisiaj, jak Glizdogon pomaga temu-którego-imienia-nie-wolno-wymawiać. Pomagał mu powstać. Widziałem jak Malfoy ukazuje swoją prawdziwą twarz. Nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że jest dobry. Klęczał przed swoim panem skomląc jak pies o łaskę.

Nikt mi nie wierzy, że zabili Cedrika. A przecież widziałem.

Schodzę rano do stołówki… nie ma go przy wspólnym stole.

##

Pacjent nr 2245

Harry Potter, syn Jamesa

Wiek 15 lat

Potter znów dziś krzyczał. Miewa coraz liczniejsze koszmary. Pomimo zastosowania leków uspokajających, nie jest w stanie przespać spokojnie nocy.

Nasilają się też urojenia prześladowcze. Wierzy w to, że wypisany tydzień temu do domu Cedrik Diggory zmarł tragicznie. Podejrzewa, iż jeden z pracowników dokonał na nim aktu przemocy.

Diagnoza: Schizofrenia paranoidalna.

Wskazana ostrożność w kontaktach z chłopcem. Może być agresywny. W razie kłopotów podać doraźnie leki anty-halucynogenne.

Podpisano:

Spec. Psych.

Thomas M. Riddle

Dyrektor

##

Dzienniczek uczuć.

Dzień pierwszy

- frustracja - Kazali mi pisać ten głupi dziennik.

Pewnie myślą, że dzięki niemu poznają moje zamiary. Niedoczekanie.

##

Pacjent nr 4453

Severus Snape, syn Tobiasa

Wiek 36 lat

Przyjęty niedawno na oddział mężczyzna ma nawrót paranoi, stan ostry.

Choroba rozwinęła się we wczesnych latach młodzieńczych – 21 lat. Mężczyzna przeżył załamanie nerwowe, po śmierci przyjaciółki. Od tego czasu zbudował spójny system urojeń.

Ponadto jako dziecko był ofiarą przemocy w rodzinie. Maltretowany psychicznie i fizycznie przez ojca alkoholika, przyglądał się od najmłodszych lat, także przemocy wobec matki – jedynej żyjącej wówczas krewnej.

W późniejszych latach trafił do szkoły z internatem, z powodu zgonu matki i niewydolności wychowawczej ojca. W wieku 19 lat trafił do więzienia, gdzie również był ofiarą przemocy.

Cierpi na PTSD. W związku z tym miewa, problemy ze snem. Wiele bodźców może wywoływać niewspółmierne reakcje i odtwarzanie sytuacji traumy.

Zalecana cierpliwość w kontaktach z pacjentem. Okresowo bywa opryskliwy i wulgarny. Odpowiednio prowadzony wydaje się współpracować z administracją szpitala.

W razie zaostrzenia objawów psychotycznych – podać zastrzyk uspokajający.

Podpisano:

T.

Spec. Psych.

##

Drogi pamiętniku

Schowałem dzisiaj leki pod materac.

Zbliża się Halloween. Na stołówce dziś dawali placki z dyni. Wywołaliśmy z Ronem wojnę na ciastka.

Ten Snape z dwójki, doniósł o tym Voldemortowi. Rona wsadzili w kaftan. Widziałem jak kopał go ten wysoki blondyn… jak on się nazywa? Malfoy? Słyszałem krzyki Rona z korytarza. Muszę czym prędzej powiedzieć o tym Albusowi. Pan Dumbledore jest tutaj już długo, na pewno będzie wiedział, jak pomóc Weasleyowi wyjść z izolatki. On na pewno coś wymyśli.

Musimy zemścić się na Voldemorcie za zabicie Cedrika…

##

Pacjent nr: 6658

Albus Dumbledore, syn Persivala

Wiek 72 lata

Przyjęty na oddział z powodu nawrotu w uzależnieniach. Wieloletni narkoman.

We wczesnych latach młodzieńczych wąchał klej, co w znacznym stopniu uszkodziło jego funkcje poznawcze.

W późniejszych czasach stosował na zmianę LSD, marihuanę, i heroinę. Wieloletnie zażywanie substancji psychoaktywnych wywołało występowanie flashback'ów.

Mania wielkości. Przeświadczenie o nieomylności i byciu prominentem w szpitalu.

Wielokrotnie próbował konfrontować się z dyrektorem placówki. Podczas wcześniejszych pobytów próbował organizować bunty na oddziale. Próbuje manipulować pacjentami.

Wskazana obserwacja pod kątem nawiązywanych relacji interpersonalnych.

Podpisano

Tom Riddle

Spec. Psych.

##

Dziennik uczuć

Dzień piąty

- ciekawość – Byłem dziś w gabinecie Dyrektora. Ma śliczne nowe akwarium. A w nim zwierzątko. Na szczęście nie jest banalny i nie kupił sobie durnych rybek. W akwarium mieszka wąż. Myślę sobie, że może to kobra… a może pyton. Na razie jest mały, ale jak podrośnie będzie piękny. Chciałbym go kiedyś pogłaskać.

##

Dziennik uczuć

dzień dwunasty

- radość – Dyrektor powiedział, że jak będę przynosił wypełniony dzienniczek uczuć, to pozwoli mi karmić węża…. To chyba znaczy wizyty raz w tygodniu w jego gabinecie.

##

Drogi pamiętniku.

Była dziś wycieczka szkolna. Oglądali nas jakbyśmy byli w jakimś zoo. Naprawdę żałuję, że zabrali mi moją różdżkę.

Najmniej spodobał mi się ten nowy chłopak. Jest bardzo podobny, do tego oprawcy Malfoya… ale jest tchórzem.

Naplułem mu dziś w twarz, żeby sprawdzić jak się zachowa. Widziałem potem, jak biegnie do tego-którego-imienia-nie-wolno-wymawiać. Pewnie się poskarżył.

##

Dzienniczek uczuć

Dzień 15

- zdumienie – Potter to kretyn. Zaatakował dziś praktykanta.

Trafił za karę do izolatki. Nie tak, przeklęty gówniarzu, walczy się z administracją…

##

Drogi pamiętniku

Kolejny dzień nie mogłem pisać. Zamknęli mnie w izolatce, za oplucie tego blond wypłosza… dziś mnie wypuścili. Oblałem go rosołem. Powiedział, że zrobiłem to specjalnie. Że powie tacie… a jednak są spokrewnieni z tym wielkim pielęgniarzem, co za rodzina…

Nie będę pisał przez kilka następnych dni, słyszę, że idą po mnie.

##

Pacjent nr 6658

Pacjent przeniesiony w trybie pilnym na oddział chorób zakaźnych. Wystąpiła wysypka.

Podejrzewa się przejście wirusa HIV w stan chorobowy. Ze względu na podeszły wiek, wskazana ciągła obserwacja medyczna.

Podpisano:

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Dyrektor, Spec. Psych.

##

Dzienniczek uczuć

Dzień 23

- duma – zabrali dziś z oddziału Albusa. Jego stan się pogorszył. Zgłosiłem to administracji. Obiecał, że będzie pisał, ale nie sądzę, że długo pociągnie.

Dyrektor obiecał mi w nagrodę dodatkowe spacery w piątki. Będę mógł wyjść do ogrodu w towarzystwie pielęgniarza...

##

Pacjent nr 4453

Pacjent poinformował nas dzisiaj o złym stanie pana Dubmledore'a, po czym schował się za drzewem w ogrodzie. Musieliśmy użyć przymusu bezpośredniego, by ściągnąć go z powrotem na oddział.

Podpisano: T.M. R., dyrektor

##

Drogi pamiętniku,

Severusowi, temu z dwójki, założyli dziś kaftan.

Związali za długimi rękawami jego chude ręce, żeby nie drapał dłużej swojej twarzy.

Obudził się z krzykiem. Szedłem akurat na śniadanie. Wywrzaskiwał imię jakiejś kobiety. A potem leżał pod łóżkiem i trząsł się zwinięty w kłębek. Wtedy widziałem jak wbiegali do jego sali z igłami i kaftanem. Po chwili leżał już uśmiechnięty na łóżku, a ślina powoli ściekała z jego ust.

##

Dzienniczek uczuć.

Dzień 24

- zemsta – napisałem zażalenie do rzecznika praw pacjenta.

Dyrektor bije pacjentów. Powinni go wkrótce zwolnić.

##

Drogi pamiętniku

Podają mi leki w zastrzykach, tracę wspomnienia tego co istotne.

Musieli widzieć jak rozmawiam z panem Albusem. Zrobili to wspólnie. Widziałem tego Snape'a w towarzystwie dwójki Malfoyów. A potem wynieśli pana Dumbledora z oddziału. Spojrzał na mnie ostatni raz, tak wymownie. A potem upadł.

Oni to zrobili. Zabili go. Wiem to. Wiem, że już nie wróci. Tak jak nie wrócił Cedrik.

Zostałem prawie całkiem sam. Ale będę walczył. Jest ze mną Ron, ale coraz częściej zapinają go w pasy, żeby nie kopał. Muszę dokończyć misję wyznaczoną przez pana Albusa.

Boję się, że ci źli ludzie zabiją w końcu i mnie…

##

Dzienniczek uczuć

Dzień 31 - piątek

- troska – razem z pielęgniarzem Malfoyem poszliśmy dziś do ogrodu. Trochę wyniosły człowiek. Ale lubię go. Mamy podobne poczucie humoru. Pamiętam jak sam byłem pielęgniarzem. Nie zazdroszczę chłopu roboty. Pilnowanie tych wszystkich czubów musi być trudne.

##

Drogi pamiętniku,

Okazało się, że piętro wyżej jest oddział dla kobiet. Może one będą wiedziały więcej o działaniu tego systemu. Voldemorta trzeba pokonać.

##

Pacjent nr 3378

Sybilla Trelawney,

Wiek 39 lat

Diagnoza: alkoholizm, faza chroniczna.

Trafiła do nas prosto z izby wytrzeźwień. Pacjentka wykazuje zupełny brak kontaktu z rzeczywistością.

Zaopatrzono ją dziś w nowe okulary. Poprzednie potłukła, twierdząc, że nie widać przez nie wyraźnie świata. Proponuję tym razem plastikowe szkła.

Obecnie wymagana kontrola, pod kątem powrotu do stanu trzeźwości. Leczenie: uspokajające.

Po ustąpieniu delirium, proponuję terapię dla osób uzależnionych od alkoholu.

Podpisano

T. Riddle, psychiatra

##

Drogi pamiętniku,

Próbowałem się dziś przedostać na drugie piętro. Uwięzionych tam kobiet pilnuje straszna baba. Słyszałem ich krzyki. Podobno dodaje sobie ludzkiego mięsa do posiłków. Jedna z pań, w kolorowym szaliku na głowie, powiedziała mi, że jeden z nas musi zginąć, żeby drugi mógł przeżyć… chyba jednak będę musiał zabić tego człowieka, który ukrywa węża pod biurkiem.

Widziałem potem, przez okno w drzwiach, jak ta straszna brunetka ciągnie gdzieś tą panią. Odprowadzili mnie stamtąd do mojej sali.

##

Dzienniczek uczuć

Dzień 38 – piątek

- obrzydzenie – Jest piątek, boli mnie ramię. Byłem dzisiaj w ogrodzie. Wyprowadził mnie ten wielki typ… Greyback. Powinien się częściej myć. Rozumiem, że praca tutaj na nocki jest wyczerpująca, ale to nie usprawiedliwia niechlujstwa. Powiedziałem mu o tym. Wykręcił mi rękę. Nie wiem czemu dyrektor go tu trzyma. Wiem, że jest silny, ale jest jak zwierzę. Czasem myślę, że sam niewiele różni się od niektórych pacjentów.

##

Pacjent nr 4453

Obraził dziś pielęgniarza. Został za to ukarany naganą. Proponuję zmienić opiekuna podczas wypraw do ogrodu.

Podpisano:

Dyrektor.

##

Dzienniczek uczuć

Dzień 45 – piątek

- zachwyt – była dziś Bella. Śliczna kobieta. Nie w moim typie, ale tutaj nie mamy dużego wyboru przecież. Podobno pracowała kiedyś w więzieniu. Wie jak sobie radzić z pacjentami… no prawie. Słyszałem plotkę dziś pod drzwiami, że groziła Black'owi, temu na czwórce, że go zabije. Podobno obsikał jej chodaki.

##

Pacjent nr 4499

Syriusz Black, syn Oriona

Wiek 36

Rozpoznanie: ADHD, okresowo nasilające się objawy urofilii

Aktualnie choroba w okresie remisji. Planujemy wypuścić go pod koniec miesiąca. Nie zagraża już sobie, ani otoczeniu.

Zalecenia: Ostrożnie w kontaktach z personelem płci żeńskiej – bywa wulgarny.

Podpisano:

Thomas M. Riddle, psychiatra

##

Dzienniczek uczuć

Dzień 46

- nienawiść – Rozmawiałem z tym Balckiem przy śniadaniu. To kompletny kretyn. Pamiętam już teraz skąd go znam. Był ze mną w internacie. Już wtedy sikał w miejscach publicznych. Cholerny, bezczelny, rozpuszczony gówniarz. Powinien dostawać lanie w dzieciństwie, może wyrósł by na ludzi. Myślał sobie taki, że jak jest bogaty, to może znęcać się nad wszystkimi… ja mu jeszcze kiedyś pokażę…

##

Drogi pamiętniku,

Dziś znów obudziłem się z krzykiem. Zabili mojego ojca chrzestnego. Nie został po nim nawet plecak. Wszystko zniszczyli. Mówią, że on na mnie czeka po drugiej stronie kraty, ale ja ich już nie słucham. Na pewno ten Snape'a maczał w tym palce, widziałem jak na niego patrzy z zawiścią. Black miał zawsze droższy szampon.

##

Dzienniczek uczuć

Dzień 52

- zazdrość – Harry, ten bachor z izolatki, krzyczał dziś, że zabili Blacka. Ile bym dał, żeby to była prawda. Gówniarzowi zupełnie się pomieszało w głowie. Powinni dawać mu częściej zastrzyki na spanie. Black ma szczęście. Ponoć jego stan się poprawił. Ja tam nie zauważyłem. Bella dała mu dzisiaj wypis ze szpitala. Też bym chciał na odchodne stąd, zobaczyć właśnie Bellę. Podobno nawet się uśmiecha jak wręcza komuś wypis do ręki…

##

Pacjent nr 4453

Stan psychiczny stabilny.

Dzięki lekom udało się uzyskać zadowalającą poprawę. Rozważamy wypisanie pacjenta.

Zalecenia: zapisać na grupę wsparcia dla osób maltretowanych w dzieciństwie po opuszczeniu placówki.

Podpisano:

Thomas R.

Specjalista

##

Dzienniczek uczuć

Dzień 67

- triumf – nie wierzę. Tyle dla nich zrobiłem, a oni mnie wypisują. Nie dali mi nawet dojść do słowa. Nawet węża pogłaskać po raz ostatni… A jednak wszystko układa się po mojej myśli. Dyrektor nie zorientował się, ze symuluję. Ale muszę odejść.

Zostawiam mój zeszyt z przepisami na drinki, pod łóżkiem. Ktoś go znajdzie. Wierzę, że ta starożytna sztuka ważenia nalewek z pasty do zębów nie odejdzie wraz ze mną.

##

Drogi pamiętniku,

Zabili dzisiaj pana Severusa. Widać nawet współpraca z administracją, nie daje gwarancji. Ale nic się nie odzywam. Był gnidą, która im donosiła. Jego śmierć jest doskonałą zapłatą za śmierć Pana Dumbledora.

Mimo to, nie chce mi się jeść. Nie będę wstawał kilka dni. Odpoczynek dobrze mi zrobi. Muszę się przygotować do walki.

Nie widziałem od kilku dni Malfoyów. Podobno, ten stary, pielęgniarz, został zawieszony za pobicie kogoś.

Zaciągnęli mnie do gabinetu dyrektora. Myślałem, że to dziś zginę. Nieoczekiwanie gabinet był pusty.

Na biurku leżały akta tego – Snape'a. Przeczytałem. Okazało się, że wcale jednak nie donosił. Może to jednak moja wina, że go zabili. Napisali, że go wypuścili.

Gdzie niby?

Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że poza ośrodkiem nic nie ma.

##

Pacjent nr 2245

Stan pacjenta nie ulega poprawie. Jego halucynacje eskalują. Urojenia się nasilają. Podawane leki nie działają. W dodatku pojawiły się silne bóle głowy i drgawki. Podejrzenie epilepsji.

Podpisano: Dyrektor.


End file.
